The objective of this application is to request support for a two-day workshop by a group of clinical scientists among the world experts in vestibular system function and disorders. The purpose of the meeting is to evaluate the state of the art on "Clinical Vestibular Testing". One of the aims of this workshop is the dissemination of recent information on new methodology being developed at laboratories throughout the world, and exchange experiences on the use and merit of available techniques for clinical purposes. The workshop is expected to result in the identification of areas in need of information, encourage the clinicians throughout the world to perform investigative studies on patients with vestibular disorders and to improve the quality of knowledge in the field.